


Too Late (?)

by nyxviola



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxviola/pseuds/nyxviola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally realizes that all those speculating about them were actually right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ. Beta by dreximgirl. Sherlock Holmes belongs to ACD and, in this version, to BBC, Moffat & Gatiss. I own nothing. Not making profit out of this.

People had been mistaking them for a couple since the moment they met. That had bothered him. Why did they have to assume they were dating? He wasn’t even sure he liked him – as a friend, mind you!

But then, what that woman had said… he couldn’t dismiss it as only an inappropriate joke meant to make him angry.

It took the worst possible ending to make him realise they’d all been right.

He had to hear his voice cracking on his last goodbye.

He had to see him fall to his death to understand they had been in love.


End file.
